Beyblade Metal Ordex
Ziggurat saved Stanley really strong now. Main Characters * Oscar Hanraw - Dark Bull * Phoenix (Ryo) - Burn Fireblaze * Nigel Watarigani - Dark Gasher * Stanley - Bakushin Beelzeb * Bao - Hell Crown * Fred - Rock Scorpio * Billy Bobster - Rock Orso * Ziggurat - Screw Capricorne * Hyoma - Rock Aries * Masamune Kadoya - Ray Striker * Dashan Wang - Rock Zurafa * Chi Yun Li - Thermal Lacerta * Ryutaro Fukami - Thermal Pisces * Aguma - Scythe Kronos * Gingka Hagane - Galaxy Pegasus * Kenta Yumiya - Flame Sagittario * Ryuga Kishatu - Absorb L-Drago Recurring Characters * Yu Tendo - Flame Libra * Kyoya Tategami - Rock Leone * Tsubasa Otori - Earth Eagle * Stephano - Gravity Destroyer * Nickolas - Vari Ares * Wales - Grand Cetus (Blue) * Sophie - Grand Cetus (White) * Klaus - Grand Capricorn Ordex bladers # Oscar Hanraw - Dark Bull (Winter Collector) # Phoenix (Ryo) - Burn Fireblaze (The Firebird) # Kenta Yumiya - Flame Sagittario (The half Horse and the Man) # Nigel Watarigani - Dark Gasher (Spring Collector) # Gingka Hagane - Galaxy Pegasus (Autumn Collector) # Ryuga Kishatu - Assault L-Drago (Summer Collector) # Hyoma - Rock Aries (The Ram with Strong Horns) # Masamune Kadoya - Ray Striker (The Unicorn) # Trevor - Nightmare Rex (The Leader of Dinos) # Zeo - Spiral Fox (The Fox with wild Tails) # Dynamis - Jade Jupiter (Zeus and Jupiter) Bladers who helped the Ordex bladers # Kyoya Tategami - Rock Leone # Tsubasa Otori - Earth Eagle # Klaus - Grand Capricorn # Dashan Wang - Rock Zurafa # Chi Yun Li - Thermal Lacerta # Ryutaro Fukami - Thermal Pisces # Aguma - Scythe Kronos # Stephano - Gravity Destroyer # Nickolas - Vari Ares # Chris - Phantom Orion # Toby - Spiral Lyra # Yuki - Mercury Anubis # Nile - Vulcan Horuseus # Tithi - Death Quetzcoatl # Yu Tendo - Flame Libra # Demure - Counter Scorpio Ordex bladers with evil possession # Stanley - Bakushin Beelzeb # Bao - Hell Crown #Fred - Rock Scorpio #Billy Bobster - Rock Orso Episodes # The new relies # Ordex Beybladers # Ziggurat is back # Stanley is the Ordex Possessor # Benkei beats Yu # The search for Ordex bladers #Stanley more powerful #Blader begin! # Ziggurat lands back # The first Ordex blader Gingka # The five ordexers # The Urinic Krachja tournament # The Urinic Krachja tournament ends # Trevor wins in a row # Sagittario vs The strengthful dragon # Yu joins Ryuga and Kenta to become strong # Yu's Orphanage # The glastonement # Kenta takes the victory of glastonement # Ryuga takes the proud #Trevor takes it # Striker's strike #Wow it kenta #Coach Steel in bad hands # Stanley finishes off Coach Steel # Zeo avenges Dick's Grandad # Fox fights greet fully # Fox and Rex smash team Socks ML # The Ordex bladers come together to fight # Ryutaro reads the truth # Stanley defeats Ryuga, Kyoya and Tsubasa easily # Stanley too strong # Yu tries hard alongside others # Kenta, Benkei and Gingka appear to help Yu and others # Kenta and Benkei fight fierce # Stanley more stronger # Where are the three # Let's Leave this Keyser place # Dead Wear # Once and it you